Kim Possible: HK 47
by Darth Comrade
Summary: Kim accidentally becomes the master of a bloodthirsty assassin droid! PENDING
1. Activation

A.N.

Just in time for the 25th of December, that being Christmas and my 2nd anniversary on FF dot net!

This was my entry for the Crossover Competition on RS, it came in 3rd place. I enjoyed writing it so much I decided to expand it into a full fanfic.

Most of you are not familiar with HK-47, and some of you might know a little about him through Tenkan, my brother on RS but that's good, because this what this fanfic is all about...

Enjoy!

-------------------

_**Kim Possible**_

**HK-47**

Chapter 1- Activation

The bushes shook as the two pairs of eyes peered at the wide facility ahead of them. Shrouded in the darkness of the night sky, clad in their mission gear and fitted with all the tools and gadgets teenaged crime fighters would ever need- Kim and Ron sneered with excitement.

"Uh KP," Ron began to speak before a hand met his lips.

"Ron! sssh!" Kim snapped, finally taking her hand away to activate her watch Wrist Kimmunicator, "Wade said this could be serious, so just back me up when we get in there."

Her eyes fell back on her watch and a pre teen Afro-American appeared, smiling as he sipped his soda, "Hey there Kim, have you reached Hench Co HQ yet?"

A cheesy smile beamed through Wade's monitor, "Don't you already know the answer to that one Wade?"

He finally put the soda down, laughed and calmly reached for his keyboard, "Of course I do- I just needed to distract you till I finished my drink!"

Ron suddenly erupted into a giggle fit before Kim slammed his mouth shut with her gloved hand again, "I'm not comfortable with this entire mission Wade," Kim glanced up at the building again, its wide arced shape with large, light-escaping, windows and the various columns and metal poles zigzagging and carrying its weight was not what troubled her, "Are you sure the coordinates the doctors gave us leads to here?"

"A hundred percent," Wade shifted his eyes to a smaller monitor stretching a little over his head from the wall, "I'm even getting a read on unusual electro-magnetic energy coming from inside, there's definitely something weird going on in there!"

Kim sighed and shrugged sarcastically, "Isn't there always!"

"Good luck Kim!"

With that said Wade vanished and Kim moved towards the facility with Ron close behind.

--------------------------------------------------------

Jack Hench paced rapidly along with his personal guards, all dressed fancy in their business suits, "Can someone please tell me what the heck happened back there?"

Shorty, the short and stubby assistant accompanying him stuttered, "I-I-I'm not sure, sir. There was nothing on the security cams and according to logs there was a security breach all over the building and then all our systems got fried! It couldn't have been the make of one person."

Jack rubbed his square chin, still following the lead of his security towards the upper levels, "GJ then?"

Shorty shook his head, "We would know sir."

"Well whatever it is I want to know." He stopped and faced Shorty, gesturing a finger in his direction, "Dig into any records you can find, backup checks, notices, employee diaries…heck give me the buffet special menu for all I care- I want to know who was behind this, how it happened and why we couldn't see it."

Jack glared coldly at Shorty, as though he suspected him for whatever reason, "Do I make myself clear?"

Shorty nodded nervously, wiping sweat off his bald head with his already damp towel.

"Sir," the voice of a guard called, "We need to evacuate now!"

Jack immediately moved, allowing Shorty a moment of relief before he caught up behind the group at last.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kim was releaved to have her navigation device installed into her Wrist Kimmunicator. Sneaking through brightly lit corridors she kept a weary eye for any security triggers. Strangely enough, so far there were none.

Ron on the other hand paced hesitantly, it wasn't the thought of the imminent danger the security measures this place might throw at them bothered him- no, he was used to that- to a certain degree. This time it is their objective that was gnawing at his conscious. From the moment they set off on this mission Ron did not like the sound of this 'secret weapon'. Kim though, was more concerned about getting this done quick and fast so that they can head home early tonight.

Either way the scientists who assigned them on this mission made no short notice of the threat this weapon might be. Typical Kim, overconfident and reckless, took up the mission and shrugged off the warning as, "No Big!"

Oh how he hates those words…

Finally Kim came to a sudden stop, catching Ron off who in turn bumped into her, "oops!"

Kim glared at him and turned back to look at the big metal slide doors in front of them, "Strange. This must be the place, but so far no security!"

Ron tapped her shoulder nervously, his voice echoing in the empty halls, "Uh Kim, can I speak now?"

Kim lowered her head and watched the scans her Kimmunicator were giving her on what might be going on inside, "Make it count, Ron."

Ron just eyed the big scary doors, "This secret weapon those scientists told us about…" Suddenly the doors looked like they were ten times bigger, ten times scarier, they looked like they were going to eat him, "what do you think it might be?"

Kim slowly looked up from her wrist and eyed Ron, the typical ridiculing look she always gave him, "Ron, this isn't the first 'secret whatever' we had to snatch from evil, okay? Get over it!"

"I wish I could." He replied, more to himself than to Kim and then finished with a quivery tone, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Just stay focused and watch my back while I try to open the door…"

Before Kim could finish her sentence a 'whoosh' sounded, and the doors slid open, revealing complete and utter blackness- save for the occasional electrical sparking that went off from loose wires hanging from the ceiling, or damaged control consoles.

Ron's eyes shifted from Kim's gaping jaw to the haunting room, "K….P…"

Kim raised a hand, gesturing fro him to stay behind, she then began her cautious approach towards the room, stepping on shattered glass and reaching for her flash light.

"Is anyone here?" Kim called into the darkness, "hello?"

She gasped when she accidently kicked something, which strangely felt like someone's lab coat. Directing her light towards the object she discovered to her horror…

"Ron!" She cried, "Get over here fast!"

Ron dashed into the room to where the light was shining on the subject of Kim's concern, he stood beside her and gasped, his hands reaching to his jaws, "KP he's…he's…"

Kim placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and nodded in acknowledgment, eyeing him with profound concern, "We have to get whoever did this, Ron."

"KP…" Ron wheezed, a horrid awareness evident in his eyes, his voice falling into a whisper, "Whoever did this might still be in here!"

Kim gave him a determined nod and the two carefully separated, searching for anyone, or anything that might be responsible for the terrible fate of that victim. Pacing warily, Kim moved in the direction of the far corner. It was a difficult task to navigate through all the damaged desks and chairs, and other scientific equipment in the room. She could've sworn she stepped on more scientists, but she couldn't bear to look and confirm that, instead she set her eyes on something the sparks of electricity illuminated for her at the back of the lab. It looked unusual. It looked very alien. But she was sure she saw something. And the closer she got, the more it captivated her. Suddenly all the wires stopped flashing and she found herself walking in darkness. It was then that Kim bumped into a metal object, so dense, so rough that- she could've sworn someone had whacked her with a hammer. Regaining her composure, Kim rubbed her forehead and looked back up trying to focus on it again…until a hand fell on her shoulder…

She gripped the wrist, crying out as she twisted it and tugged the stalker into a forward flip, landing him on his back. Another electrical spark from a loose wire went off revealing the trespasser to be Ron, looking directly up at her, groaning in pain, "gruh… KP? Wha-?"

"Oh, Ron! I'm so sorry, I thought…"

Suddenly Ron's eyes widened in horrid disbelief as he pointed at her face, Kim frowned in confusion, but Ron began to stutter her name, trying to tell her something…something obviously bad…something- not on her face…behind her!

She napped around, just in time to catch the sparks illuminating the very thing that crept behind her…a metallic man!

Kim, back-flipped and landed in a battle ready pose…then waited. But nothing came.

No punch, no shout, no electrical rays. Other than Ron's constant whimpering, there was just stillness. The man did not move. Finally, Kim lowered her guard and walked over.

"Be careful, KP." Ron urged as he got up, easing in behind her, "It's probably the cause of all this damage."

"If it was, then why didn't it attack us?" Kim wondered aloud as she stroked the head, which resembled a human's except with a short, wide flat snout, from the sparks of the electricity the color could be seen as a rusty brown, "It looks shut down."

Kim carefully brought her hand down to the chin, and then noticed a little switch just beneath the left cheek, with a slight tap, two red eyes flashed on just above the two ends of the snout and the head jerked up. Kim recoiled in shock and Ron yelped in terror.

The machine faced Kim and as he spoke in a menacing male electronic tone, his red eyes flashed accordingly, "Introduction: I am HK-47 personal assassin unit. How may I be of service, master?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Around ten transport helicopters roared through the night, fleeing the danger of whatever attacked their HQ and heading towards a safe and hidden location. Jack sat in his fancy seat; this helicopter was designated specifically for him. More advanced than the others in technology and armory.

Opposite him sat Shorty, typing commands feverishly into his laptop, nervously focusing on finding out what went wrong back at base.

Jack instead stared out the window, glaring coldly at the dark terrain, bitterly thinking about the loss of his company HQ and how this could ultimately result in the lack of faith all his investors will have in Hench Co, thus leading to the demise of his company.

But just then Shorty resonated in alarm, "Oh my! I got it!"

"What is it?" Jack replied, leaning out of his seat and trying to peak at Shorty's laptop screen, "What did you find?"

"The source of the breach sir," Shorty presented Jack with a layout of their building, each room colored in green, he gestured for Jack to pay attention to one specific room that Jack had recently had a significant amount of interest in recently, that room suddenly turned red, and slowly every other room followed en suite.

Jack shrugged, "I don't understand, what does that mean?"

"It means the breach started from within that room. There's one other thing, sir." Shorty turned his laptop back to face him and tapped a few keys, "I managed to get some feedback from one last functioning security camera that was not wired into our building's main power supply…take a look."

He turned the laptop back towards Jack, and now he was presented with a clear view of exactly what is going on presently in the very room where the breach began.

Jack's face grimaced in rage and his voice turned cold, "Turn the helicopters around, we're heading back."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The duo eyed the thing in front of them for what seemed like forever. Regardless of how dark it is in the room, and how irritating the sparks of damaged circuitry was getting, they could not move their focus away from this…what is it anyway?

Finally Kim shook her head and managed to speak, "I-I'm sorry…did you say, assassin?"

The thing nodded as it spoke, "Answer: Yes, as I said, I am an assassin droid. It is my primary function to blast meatbags that you wish to be disposed, master."

Ron's eyes suddenly glowed in amusement, "Cool!"

Kim decided to ignore that and still try to make sense of what she's dealing with, "Meat…bags? Wait…forget that. Do you know what happened here?"

"Apology: Oh master, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I have no recollection of events prior to my activation." The droid's eyes glowed brighter as it continued, "Statement: All I know is that I am willing and ready to serve my programmed purpose. Now, is there someone that you need killed master?"

"What? No!" Kim snapped, gesturing her arms about wildly, "And quit calling me 'master'!"

"Kim!" Ron rushed forward and grabbed her from the shoulders, "Do you have any idea what this means?"

Kim stared at Ron's beaming face for a moment, "Err, no…I don't."

"It means that the future is here, it's now!" He pointed at HK-47, cheering as he spoke, "Finally we have our own robot!"

"Ron, I think you're the one who doesn't get it!" Kim tugged Ron's arms off her shoulders and gestured callously at the machine, "This thing is the secret weapon the scientists told us about."

HK-47's head shifted from side to side as he spoke again, "Commentary: I am no mere weapon, master. Although I am capable of wielding various assortments of projectile and melee weapons, I also possess intelligence. A facility most meatbags lack when in combat, I believe."

"_Riiight_." Ron turned to Kim, who also seemed to be having difficulty feeling comfortable around this bloodthirsty machine, "What do we do now?"

Kim lifted her arm and activated her wrist Kimmunicator, "Wade!"

"Did you find it?" Wade asked, unease evident in his voice.

"We found it alright; we're going to need a lift out of here."

"I'll get right on it." Wade vanished in the static.

Kim looked back at her new servant, "Heich Kay Four Seven, we need you to come with us now."

"Statement: Of course, master. Lead the way and I will follow."

Suddenly the familiar sound of helicopters, lots of them, echoed from outside.

"That was quick!" Ron pointed out.

"Wade?" Kim chimed into her device but by simply seeing his eyes she knew the news was not good.

"Those aren't ours, Kim!"

Kim sighed, "Great, looks like we're going to have to fight our way out."

HK-47 eagerly resounded, "Commentary: This is going to be fun!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew wildly as all ten helicopters circled the courtyard and finally settled just outside the building. Almost immediately Jack Hench, Shorty and around twenty or more purple-fitted guards carrying electro-staffs ran onto the courtyard and stood waiting to make their next move.

But they didn't need to.

Kim, Ron and HK-47 stepped through the doors and faced their adversaries.

"Kim Possible!" Jack spat, annoyed yet impressed at the same time, "I should've known you'd play a role in this! Hand over my project and no one gets hurt."

HK-47 stepped forward, standing tall and proudly, "Warning: Back off, meatbags! No one lays hands on the personage of the master!"

Kim instantly stepped in his way, wincing at the thought of this mission going awfully wrong- one way or another, "Uh, let me handle this one okay?"

"Interjectory: But Master! It is my purpose to protect you, it is only befitting that you allow me to break the necks of any meatbags that traverse your personal well-being." HK-47 glanced over Kim's shoulder, eerily studying each one of the targets his sensors have locked on, "Observation: It appears the odds of you winning this fight without me are tipped dramatically in their favor, master."

"I'm not interested in odds, Heich Kay." Kim tapped his shoulder twice and flashed him a smile, "You just do as you're told and stay put. I'll take care of the rest."

HK-47 turned his attention at the hostile crowd, "Statement: You hear that, meatbags! The master will take care of you!"

Suddenly the guards chuckled as Kim came sprinting to the nearest one she could tackle down.

"Don't let them get away!" Jack ordered, pointing his finger distinctively at Kim, "I want my project back!"

The guards charged their electro-staffs and closed in on Kim, except two whom Jack grabbed and instructed them to move towards the HK-47…and to do so carefully. They looked at each other uneasily before nervously pacing towards the menacing, still figure, which continued to glare at them through its narrow red eyes, "Observation: I know you are afraid, and I know it is something I can never experience."

Before the guards could take another step forward, Ron intercepted them, leaping high and landing a few feet between them and HK-47, giving off loud shrieking war cries, "You heard him! This droid serves the master now!"

"Hey, we know you." Said one of the guards, he chuckled lightly, "you're that goofy sidekick fellow!"

"Ha, Yeah!" The second one joined, "Why should we take threats from you!"

They both raised their electro-staffs and moved against Ron, who then realized he was unarmed and vulnerable to pain, and so he turned and ran in the direction of HK-47. When Ron was inches away from him he slid under the assassin droid and watched as the two henchmen fell victim to Ron's accidental trap and they found themselves hand gripped by the necks and lifted off the ground.

"Clarification: One meatbag is the same as another, unintelligent and gullible in battle." He lifted them higher, and his grip tightened until their faces turned blue.

"Heich Kay, dude, put them down now!" Ron cried, but he did not respond, "Kim!"

Surrounded, and growing heavily weary, Kim immediately snapped to attention when Ron called, and witnessed to her horror what HK was doing. She dodged the incoming punch, lifted herself onto the shoulder of the one responsible and catapulted herself over him landing on the other side of the crowd, "Heich Key, put them down, that is an order!"

"Acknowledgment: Putting them down now, master." His grip instantly loosened, the two guards fell gasping for air and crawled away to safety, or so they hoped.

"Exclamation: That's right- flee meatbags!"

But, regardless of what just happened, the rest of the henchmen began to encircle the trio, Kim quickly glanced towards her Wrist Kimmunicator, "Wade where's that pick up?"

Wade appeared, gesturing his thumb upwards, "Look above you!"

Everyone suddenly awed at the sight of a large, dual propelled helicopter, its rear bay wide open with a rope ladder dangling from it. Kim and Ron leapt and began to climb, HK-47 confidently and rapidly gripped on one edge of the rope and was hauled upwards, "Commentary: I hate being pulled out of a fight. Ignorant, fragile, disorderly organic meatbags!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened back there, Heich Kay!" Kim snapped, "I told you to stand still!"

"Explanation: And I did, master. But I am an intelligent droid, you know. I see an opportunity, and I take it."

"But, you could've seriously hurt them!"

"Recollection: I was aware of that master, and I must say squeezing the throats of two inferior meatbags is far more pleasing then I at first anticipated!"

Kim sighed, "I should've known better."

Ron stepped beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well at least we know he's on the good side, I would hate to think what might happen if Hench Co duplicated Heich Kay into an army and sold them to villains worldwide!"

"Objection: If I ever discover cheap duplicate droids of my kind are scattered everywhere, then a meatbag will surely pay!"

Ron finally snapped, "Why do you keep calling us meatbags!"

"Answer: I cannot help it…you humans are made up of so many squish-able components and liquids, and all enclosed into one large spongy sack. It is revolting." HK-47 allowed Kim and Ron a moment to almost gag before he continued, "Continuing Statement: admittedly, splattering meatbag components onto the floor is quite enjoyable."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stepped into the dark and ravaged room where HK-47 was once housed. Glass, metal, electronics and scientists were scattered everywhere. What exactly happened here is still a mystery to Hench, he couldn't understand how someone could've organized all this, even if it was Kim Possible. But he was not here to find answers, he was here for data.

If the scientists were doing what they were assigned to do they must've gathered some data on the project. Seeing it in action was incredible, it would be a terrible shame to have gotten nothing out of all the work and money they had put into it.

There is a lot of mystery behind HK-47. Its history, its origins, even its protocols are all questions marks that have not evidence nor clues to help answer. But that didn't matter. What Jack Hench wants is anything he can take from it, to be able to reproduce HK-47 as he had originally intended would make him richer beyond imagination and even more powerful.

"Power has been restored, sir." the voice of Shorty came over the communicator.

"Excellent," Jack muttered as he switched on the main console, which HK-47 once stood behind, a tiny monitor flickered to life as electronic blue prints of a certain assassination droid appeared, "excellent indeed!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

You can expect an update soon!

I would really appreciate any feedback. :-)


	2. The Blue Meatbag

A.N.

With this chapter I have officially started expanding this story, and I've got an awesome plot in mind.

So sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter2 – The Blue Meatbag

The sun had just set, the beautiful red gleam on the horizon marking its trail across the sky, the few clouds that lingered did little to ease Shego's squinting green eyes.

She turned to the noise of the various lab equipment and machinery that were thrown about as Drakken rummaged through the ruins of his old lab, the entire smoking terrain around her was that of broken walls, scorched computer terminals and mutated plantations that were exposed to the radiation the explosion introduced to them.

"Okay Doctor Dee," She paced over to the crouching scientist, dressed in his blue lab attire, reaching deep under a slab of stone that seemed to be hiding an item of his interest, "Why exactly are we standing in the middle of one of your memorials of failure?"

With a final big tug Drakken fell backwards holding in his hands an odd scanner that obviously wasn't what he was looking for, tossing it aside and standing up to dust himself, he gave Shego one of his trademark glowers, "I like to think of it as a recollection site, Shego. Now quit hasrhing my mellow!"

He stomped over to where a giant crater was carved deep into the ground, it was clearly where a giant weapon of destruction once sat, and from the evidence the surroundings offered, it was also clear that it was the source of all this devastation.

"A recollection site?" Shego followed him over to the crater, ignoring the deep dark blackness below, "What's that?"

Drakken turned to face her, "I recollect my stuff, while recollecting my mistakes."

Shego's face brightened up with a sudden awareness, "By recollection you mean trying to remind yourself!"

"Yes exactly!" Drakken pulled a magazine from inside his jacket and planted it in Shego's face, "According to Villain's Digest's last issue, it is vital for every villain to revisit the site of their failure, this way it will help them remember where exactly they went wrong!"

With a scoff Shego whacked the magazine away from her, dropping it deep into the pit, "What's the point if you're not going to _learn_ from your mistakes, huh?"

"But Shego! There's gossip in there I haven't flipped through yet!"

"Since when did you read magazines anyway?" Shego criticized with her arms waving in the air, "You bash _me_ every time I take a minute to skim through an article that grabs my interest, and you know how rare _those_ moments are!"

"Now Shego, don't bring that up," Drakken carefully placed his foot into the crater, trying to find a stable spot to clamber down, "remember what we said about 'opening old wounds'?"

Shego crossed her arms and rolled her eyes with a sigh, "No green magic till there's a fresh spot to fry?"

"Yes exa…" It took Drakken a moment to grasp the sarcasm that Shego flung at him, his rage erupted with a yell and shaking fist, "Shego!"

But that came at a cost. His balance was suddenly shaken and the little flooring he had began to crumble.

"Doctor Dee, look out!" Shego cried before the mad scientist tumbled into the crater, screaming. His drop hastened as rocks and dirt began to graze and bruise.

Finally, the shadows swallowed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Silent and deadly, accurate and lethal, humble but dangerous- he lurked in the darkness, he calculated the odds, he followed his protocols, he analyzed his target and waited for the moment it was most gullible. He loved his target. Oh, how he loved his target.

The squishy meatbag tumbled and rolled in the dirt. He hated the meatbag. Oh, how he hated the meatbag.

The fool's limp body collapsed onto his stomach and lay still, but alive. It's good he's still alive, because now is the time to kill. Now is the time…

Two red eyes glimmered as HK-47 motioned forward, out of the shadow and into the light that descended from above, his shiny rust-colored body loomed over Drakken, who was breathing heavily, trying to recover from the drop.

"Statement: Die now."

Drakken turned to the sound of the menacing robotic voice, his eyes widening to the sight of this horrific alien and the nozzle of a weapon directed at his face, "Wha..? N…no!"

A cascading green energy struck between Drakken and the machine, hitting away the weapon- taking this opportunity Drakken clambered on to his feet and ran to the other end of the crater, he tried his best to climb to safety, but the effort became hopeless when he slid back down, grazing his knees and elbows against sharp rocks.

Turning to face his evil menace, Drakken instead spotted Shego, leaping down to where he was, facing the other direction, scanning the shadows in an attempt to find the threat, standing as battle ready as ever.

"Drakken, find a way up while I hold this thing off!" She yelled and outstretched her arms, clawing her fingers while a brilliant emerald aura cast around her and about the walls of the crater. Energy flowed from her like Drakken had never witnessed before, he awed as her hair waved like seaweed, its hidden greenness now glowing.

"Go!" she pressed and this time Drakken complied, looking up at the impossible, he again tried to reach for the top.

Watching from the hidden void was HK-47, once again he studied his target, once again he calculated the odds and once again he loved and hated his subject. This was the humble command of his master and the basic demands of his protocols.

Shego's ears picked up the reverberating sounds coming from within, "Commentary: Fight or flight, make your choice, meatbag. Inevitably you'll suffer the same fate…death."

"Not on my watch, he isn't!" throwing her arms about wildly, with grunts and taunts she catapulted everything she could against the imaginary projections of her mind…but all she hit was rock, "Run Drakken! I've got this one!"

He hated climbing, he was always terrible at it, but now his life depended on it…but, Shego…what will happen to her if he does get up? Looking back he watched as she glowed like a gem in the silhouette of the shadows, fighting off its evil, battling with all her ferocity, only to protect him.

He was lost in his thoughts, distracted, vulnerable…the pitiful meatbag. Little did he realize that the real danger down there has passed, and was now looking down on him from the very place he and his accomplice thought would be 'safe'.

Tiny pebbles trickled over Drakken's face, pulling his attention to the top of the crater. To his dismay, he discovered the outline of the same machine, once again standing over him, once again directing the nozzle of its weapon at his face.

So silent, so menacing, so evil- why is it doing this? Why is it after him? Why must he die now?

He hollered at the top of his lungs, unprepared to die, unwilling to let go. Hearing that, Shego, glowing ever more brightly, gasped to see the horror taking place.

Until an ever familiar voice echoed that would've been relieving to hear had it been real- except…it was real!

"Eich Key!" Kim called again, "What did I tell you about hurting people?"

Ron's voice then followed, "Or meatbags, whichever you prefer."

The droid turned to find Kim, his symbol, his light, his dominance, his purpose, standing on a rock over him, beaming a flash light at him, clearly looking irritated. That was the burden of his programming, he only wished to please her…his master.

"Objection: Master, you cannot override my protocols, my instructions are clear. This meatbag shall aggravate you no more."

"I never gave you instructions, Eich Kay." Kim grimaced; she'll never be able to live with herself if anything goes wrong now.

As much as it pained Kim to think about it, seeing Drakken hanging off the edge like that and Shego watching helplessly, as her only friend was about to face his doom, actually hurt her.

Ron chuckled slightly, "Well, you gotta admire his devotion, right?"

Kim's eyes narrowed on Ron, instantly silencing him and wiping the smile away, she redirected her attention to the droid, "Your first instructions were to be non-violent, remember that?"

Drakken, confused and intimidated, slowly began to slide down the crater in hopes to reach Shego before the killer robot could make up its mind.

"Objection: But master you wanted to foil the plot of the blue meatbag, remember? All I wanted was to impose your will more effectively by disposing of him, after all, that is my primary function."

"Your primary function is to obey me," Kim stepped down and approached the droid more closely, she jabbed her finger at him, "and I expect you to do it."

"Capitulation: As you wish, master."

Kim glanced down, expecting to see Drakken but he wasn't there, she looked to where Shego once stood as well, but the two had escaped- Kim's fist met her palm.

"Slippery meatbags, aren't they?" Ron mused, earning Kim's cold glare once again.

"Addendum: It must be their salty liquid excretions."

The two teens winced accordingly, but Kim quickly shrugged it off and reached for her wrist Kimmunicator, "Wade, you were right, Drakken and Shego were here, but it seems our newcomer scared them off before we even got to them."

Wade grimaced, "Any clue what they might've been up to?"

Kim shook her head speechless, Ron's face then squeezed into view, "Looked like survival was plan B!"

Kim nudged Ron away and quirked a brow at Wade, "Ride home?"

Wade nodded, "On its way."

The screen went blank and Kim found Ron's face beaming at her, a little more than usual.

"What?" she asked with a curious smile.

Ron's face got goofier as he replied, "You…me…and our droid."

Kim's mind was boggled with confusion, "yeah, and?"

Ron's ferocious cheer alarmed even HK, whose head turned to reassure himself that Kim was still safe, "_Bueno Nacho,_ _now_!"

When she finally recollected her nerves and her head tried to put all factors in place, she realized something was definitely _out_ of place. Something cold, metallic and deadly, that had a knack for not fitting into quiet and civilized places- like home.

The equation was clearly alarming and for Kim the result was a relaxed laugh on the outside with a deafening scream on the inside.

"Observation: The master is experiencing a nervous breakdown…charging weapons just in case."

Ron scratched his head, "In case of what?"

"Answer: In case the master decides to express her anxiety on you."

As if on cue, a helicopter arrived before Ron needed to ensure the safety of his skin. Huddled in the farthest corner in his seat from HK with a troubled Kim in between, it was a long and uncomfortably quiet trip home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

HK-47 and Nacos…..need I say more?


	3. Droid Logic And Organic Brains

A.N.

Sorry this took so long, university has a way of feeding on writing passion.

But nevertheless, the update is finally here.

Enjoy, you meatbags:D

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Droid Logic And Organic Brains

This is such a strange place to be for a droid. A colorful polished interior, crowded with fleshies sitting in cubicles, and to make matters worse, it's their feeding ground. Standing in the middle of this travesty, HK had to remind himself why he was here in the first place.

The master and her companion sat in one of the cubicles, happy but most importantly, she was safe. And HK-47 will make sure she stays that way.

Kim glanced over her shoulder, noticing how her droid towered over her, watched her every move very carefully with those menacing and narrow red eyes, "Umm, Eich Key, do you really need to be so close to me?"

"Answer: I am detecting strange indications of hostile behavior from the surrounding meatbags, master. Most of them don not seem to be enjoying their soup as well as meatbags normally would."

"They don't serve soup here..." Ron suspiciously noted to Kim.

"I think he means soda." She guessed and turned back to HK, "Look, it's alright, really. I'm just going to get my food now- you'll see, nothing's going to happen."

"Objection: Master, your gland-driven components are not as well attuned as my motion detectors are, you're too vulnerable. Please, allow me."

The droid moved towards the counter where Ned polished the tops harmoniously. Leaping out of their seats, Kim and Ron discovered they were too late to stop him...

"Statement: Hand over the trays, meatbag." Ned's attention was immediately drawn to the tall nightmare that coldly glared into his soul, and looked just about ready to rip it right out of his limp body.

He eyed the thing suspiciously even after Kim and Ron intercepted it from either end and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey you two!" He snapped, pointing a finger at the droid, "We don't serve their kind here!"

Kim sighed and turned to face HK, "Maybe it's better if you waited outside…hmm?"

"Supplication: Very well, master." The droid stepped out the door, earning a few glances on the way. Even as he stood outside by the window his chilling stare never diverted away from Kim even for a moment.

Kim decided to ignore it while she and Ron went and sat in the cubicle with their trays.

She began to whisper, "Ron, this thing has to stop before it 'assassinates' everything in this city!"

"You heard it Kim," Ron managed through a large bite of his burrito, "assassination is what it was built for, it can't override them!"

Kim stroked her chin as a thought came to mind, "Maybe it can't, but whoever built it can!"

Kim spoke into her wrist Kimmunicator just as soon as she switched it on, "Wade, can you see what you can dig on the one who built Eich Kay?"

"Kim believe me," Wade began, slumping his shoulders and looking distressed, "I've digged and digged and found nothing! Wherever Hench Co found this thing, they could not have known the designer."

"Okay then, do you know any vendors out there that might have some information?"

Wade shook his head, "No way Kim, if such technology was available in the market everyone would know about it."

Kim leaned on her arm, "Okay fine, how about investors, any hints on someone who was interested on purchasing such a model?"

"I tried that Kim," Wade sighed, leaning on his desk and eyeing Kim, "I tried everything; there are no records on that robot or its builder."

"Ah, but it calls itself a droid, try a search for droid or droids!"

Wade shrugged and began tapping on his keyboard, frowning and grimacing as he navigated the screen, finally he shook his head and looked back at Kim, "Nothing, Kim…face it, it doesn't exist."

"No, that can't be."

"Our best bet is if you bring it here for me to analyze it."

Kim sighed, "Alright, we'll be right there once Ron finishes snacking."

She slumped in her seat, annoyed and aggravated, even more so that Ron doesn't seem to care as he was just biting away at his nachos. How could there be nothing on it? Such technology could impact the world in many ways, and yet there are no records…it's just too weird.

Kim looked through the windows where the rusty red droid stood watch on her every move, and perhaps even hear her every whisper. She narrowed closely into its eyes, those bright blood red eyes, and wondered about the mystery they contained, and for a long and daring moment, Kim and HK's harsh glares did not waver. Her mind wondered what it was thinking, what was it planning- how could a lifeless machine convey so much...what? Intelligence? Emotion? Reason?

That was until a voice from beside the table distracted Kim's attention, "So Kim, you want to introduce me to your new friend? Or should I call in Doctor Who?"

A crowd of teens surrounding a brunette girl in a cheerleading outfit laughed in unison.

_Bonnie_, Kim hissed to herself but swallowed back the urge to lose her composure, "He's…It's not our friend, Bonnie."

"Oh and is that supposed to…"

A sudden blast of energy struck somewhere in between the crowd which was followed by a boy's cry, "Ah! My foot!"

Bonnie snapped around to see what the interruption was about, "What the…?"

"Statement: That was a warning shot," Said HK while stepping back in through the front doors, "now step away from the master and no one else will get hurt."

The boy with the blue cap was on the ground clutching his smoking foot in agony, "You're out of your mind!"

Kim sighed and stood up unenthusiastically, "Well, it was a warning shot…that's an improvement."

She stepped in between the terrified crowd and her droid, "Just do as he says. Trust me, he means it!"

"Commentary: Master, why must you always spoil the fun?"

Ron was already helping the wounded boy up, he looked him over with concern, "You alright dude?"

"That depends," he said while eyeing Ron's buritto, "You gonna finish that?"

Bonnie was the only one who showed little concern, she glared at Kim with narrowing eyes, "You think you can just boss us around because you have some stupid thing following you around?"

"It's dangerous Bonnie, it can kill!"

Bonnie's head snapped back in a mocking gesture, "Ha! So you're threatening us now? Go ahead, I dare you!"

A girl from the back spoke up, "Bonnie! What are you doing?"

"Trust me on this one, Carol." Bonnie looked back at the crowd, "She doesn't have the guts to attack us."

"Statement: Readying thermal detonators. This should be amusing!"

"Bonnie!" Kim snapped, her widened eyes turning away from the droid back at her challenger, "Please, just walk out of here before all this turns ugly!"

"No!" She laughed insultingly, taking another step forward and giving Kim a shove, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Bonnie, I can't control this thing- it has a mind of its own!"

Bonnie burst into a fit giggles, causing everyone to exchange glances uncomfortably.

Ron had already found a table to cover under, and Kim just closed her eyes, bit her lip and took slow steps away from Bonnieand the unfortunate crowd.

Bonnie was clutching her stomach with laughter, but she hadn't even managed to take another breath before a sudden explosion had swallowed half the restaurant, delivering a wave of energy that sent three of her now smoked friends flying to the other side of the room, crashing against the cubicle tables, moaning in pain.

Bonnie's eyes now wide with shock spotted HK taking aim with his extra long rifle, "Statement: This is how you meatbags would say- off the heazy!"

Streaks of laser energy came down like rain, Bonnie dived under the nearest table, which happened to be where Ron was, and HK began moving forward still holding down on the trigger, causing as much damage as his targeting sensors could calculate while everyone else panicked and fled away from the scene.

"This is so cool!" Ron chuckled.

Bonnie managed to hear him despite the devastating noises, she simply looked at him, shaking like a leaf, her pupils narrow. Ron looked back at her with a big cheesy smile and shrugged, "Well, it is!"

Another explosion went off, and then suddenly everything went quiet.

"Statement: Maximum structure damage achieved."

Bonnie carefully crawled out from under the table, her pulse beating at a rate of a thousand per minute.

Bueno Nacho was now reduced to nothing but rubble. Ned peeked his head up from behind what's left of the counter, his clothes ripped and burned, and his glasses tilted and smashed, he held up a small sign that read, 'we apologize for any inconvenience some of our customers may cause', but Bonnie only frowned at that.

Ron walked over beside her and spoke with a quiver, "He destroyed Bueno Nacho…"

"Warning: Freeze or burn meatbag!"

Bonnie twisted around and spotted HK as Ron wondered off in bewilderment.

The droid towered over Bonnie and raised his robotic arm while gripping some high-tech pistol directly at her face.

She rushed her hands to cover her eyes moaning, "This _can't_ be happening!"

Kim clambered from behind a toppled table and gasped when she saw the horror about to unfold, "This can't be happening!"

Meanwhile, Ron held the burnt remains of an unfortunate Bueno Nacho hot sauce packet in his hand, while he mournfully wiped a tear with the other, "This can't be happening."

HK-47 lowered his blaster, he then shifted his motion sensors between all three of them, "Irritated Qurey: And why exactly can't this be happening?"

A sly grin appeared on Kim's face, suddenly she leapt over the table and walked over to her droid, expressing concern, "Eich Kay, something must be wrong with your…errrr…logical…sensor thingies."

"Statement: Master, you speak without clarity." He went silent for a moment, "Diagnostic: I do not feel any different. Everything appears to be functional. Perhaps the malfunction is within your 'logical thingies'."

"Nope, I'm quite confident the problem is with you." She gestured at where Bonnie was groveling on her knees, "You see- there is no girl here."

"Declaration: Master, you must have lost your intuitive senses. The meatbag is clearly present!"

"Hmm…let me check." Kim glanced over Bonnie, looking right through her, she then shook her head, "Uh-uh, can't see her. Can you Ron?"

Ron and Bonnie stared at Kim for a moment, not understanding what to make of this, she quickly gave Ron a wink and the idea finally made sense.

"Oooh!" Ron stepped between Bonnie and HK, "Mmhmm, yeah, I can see that now, yup, something's not right with you buddy, there's a major glitch in your techi-mecha-eye-socket-majiggie riiiight…there!"

He instantly shoved his finger right into HK's glowing red eye, causing a huge spark to erupt and a loud zap, "Agonized Exclamation: Uuuugh! Aaaaaagh! My photo receptor! My photo receptor!"

"Oops! Ha ha ha! Sorry buddy…" Kim's hand quickly silenced Ron, she stepped in the way and gestured for Bonnie to go. Responding to Kim, she nodded, got up and quickly ran for her life with her group limping away behind her.

HK finally recovered and shoved Ron out of the way, "Command: Get in the way again, meatbag and I will…."

He looked with his remaining good eye to where Bonnie once stood, "Irritated Assessment: The meatbag has gone!"

"See?" Kim explained, "You're seeing things."

"Countering Statement: But, this cannot be! I was confident the organic was begging for mercy right in front of me. Unless…" HK gasped and stepped back, "Rhetorical Query: Could you two have been _right_?"

"Come on Eich Kay," Kim took him from the arm and all three began journeying down the footpath, "Let's see what Wade can do about that eye of yours."

"Correction: Master, 'eyes' are the bouncy, gooey perceptive-components of an organic. They are obsolete. The correct term would be 'photo receptor'."

Ron scoffed, "Man, you've been really snippy lately."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Hench stepped through the slide doors, He found himself in a dark room that stretched from each side. Men and women in white coats came in here to observe the progress of his latest project, which was all happening beyond the glass window on the other side of the room.

He stepped towards it and looked down into the lab only a few feet below. There it was…

Someone approached him from his side, he spoke in an agitated tone, "This better be good news, Shorty."

"Oh it is, sir." Shorty stammered excitedly.

Jack sighed, "Well?"

"The project is progressing nicely, the blueprints we've recovered have allowed us to reconstruct HK-47, and better yet…we've even managed to implement some considerable upgrades."

Jack turned to face Shorty, "You mean you've come up with your own version?"

"Absolutely sir," Shorty skimmed through his papers, "even some behavior alterations that would make them more lethal. HK-47 is no more- we give you the HK-50!"

Jack looked down and observed as the mechanics, architects and scientists stepped away from the metallic, silver droid that was fixed against a vertical restraining bed. Everyone awed as the droid's red eyes glowed and its head straightened.

"Diagnostic: HK-50 activated," Its head motioned from side to side as it looked around the room, "Introduction: HK-50 assassin protocol unit is ready to serve."

Jack's eyes glowed and his smile widened further.

Shorty reflected that smile, "Sir?"

"I want more," Jack spoke through his sneer, "a lot more."

----------------------------------------

A.N.

Command: You will review!

Unnecesary Addendum: Please.


	4. Lecturing Statements

A.N.

Woo! I loved writing this chapter and I hope you all love reading it too.

Plenty of HK goodness to satisfy your needs, at least I think so. :-)

Enjoy! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Lecturing Statements

The room was quiet, the lights were dimmed and with her feet up on the couch, Shego enjoyed peace at last. She had been at it for a couple of hours now, going through her magazines and listening to a harmonious tune just to relish this moment.

She put the magazine in her hands down and just took a moment to look around the lab- the empty and silent lab.

That was until the slide doors opened and the whole experience suddenly went down the drain, "I can't do it! I just can't!"

Shego sighed with irritation at the sight of Drakken, walking in from his bedroom still in his blue striped pajamas, "It was good while it lasted."

He stood in front of the couch, his usual lecturing position, "I must know what that thing was, Shego."

"Can't you just leave it till the next time Kimmie strolls in to foil your plan?"

With a grunt Drakken paced back and forth, "I can't plan, I can't sleep and I certainly can't take over the world as long as that killer machine is in Kim Possible's hands! There must be a secret…"

On cue Shego rolled her eyes and pressed the little mute button inside her head- it is times like this she was grateful for the life experience she had with her brothers, because growing up with them she developed this wonderful skill she calls 'the mental mute button'.

As long as this little baby is activated the whole world becomes a silent and happy place where she can sit back, relax and go through her magazines again…

But wait, what's this?

Stuffed in the back of the couch, Shego spotted today's newspaper- something about Middleton.

The ranting old man continued to pace, "And it doesn't matter how many times you freeze them over…"

Shego tossed the newspaper flat in his face, "Look at this."

Rubbing his nose he looked over the front cover, a wide picture of a destroyed Bueno Nacho in Middleton, not since that episode with the Robot Tick has he been there- his first encounter with Kim Possible. A day he'll never forget.

"I don't get it," he frowned and looked at Shego, "what does this have to do with anything?"

"Read the title, genius!" she snapped.

He looked back at the newspaper and read out loud, "Middleton, home of teen hero Kim Possible, witnessed an attack by a…destructive killer robot!"

"There's more." Shego pressed on.

"Witnesses say, the robot was accompanied by none other than…Kim Possible." Drakken put the newspaper down at last, his anxiety and frustration evident in his face.

"She's finally outdone you, huh?" Shego mused, filing her nails with a cheeky smile.

Pressing that mute button in her head again, Shego watched as Drakken hopped and danced around the lab in fury and throwing the newspaper with all his strength against the wall.

She spoke when he finally caught his breath, "You've built your own robots before and managed to destroy them yet you can't destroy some kid's robot?"

"I can and I will!" Drakken stormed over to his drawing station and picked up a pencil, "Now if only it wasn't so dark I would remember what it looked like."

Shego stepped over to his side, "I'm guessing this means we have to pay Middleton a visit."

"Observation is required if we are to understand the inner workings of Kim Possible's droid, Shego."

"Robot." Shego pointed out.

"No, droid." Drakken countered, dropping his pencil to face her, "Robots possess no intelligence; droids on the other hand can even outsmart you and me!"

"Why do I bother?" Shego sighed.

------------------------------------------------

It's been ten minutes already, and the atmosphere in the classroom has been nerve wrecking. Particularly for Mr. Barkin, sat on his desk, facing his students and trying to focus his thoughts on the task at hand rather than the his worst nightmare standing tall and proud, right beside Kim Possible's desk.

And it wasn't just him, half the students in the classroom were eyeing it as well, particularly the ones with casts and bandages all over them.

For some reason his conscious keeps telling him things are going to turn very ugly in here; brain harvest ugly.

"Statement: Are we going to proceed with this pointless educational session or must I assume the meatbag instructor is aware of the flaws in meatbags drilling meatbags."

"That's it!" Barkin leapt out of his chair, "I cannot do this!"

Kim raised a brow in confusion, "what is it, Mr. Barkin?"

"That thing!" His large index finger pointed beside her.

"Eich Kay."

He snapped once again, "Whatever you call it…to me it's the spark of the apocalypse!"

"Sir, I assure you," Kim stood out of her chair and stroked HK, who remained motionless, "He's harmless as long as no one provokes him…err…it. No one provokes it."

Bonnie crossed her arms and glared in the droid's direction, "Says you."

Mr. Barkin marched towards the droid and poked it threateningly, his face only a breath away from HK's, "I'm watching you; I know what you're planning."

"Countering statement: And I just discovered what you consumed last night yet I do not see the relevance this might have on the current situation."

With a final huff Mr. Barkin walked back to his desk and began collecting the papers to hand out. Kim gave HK a worrisome glance as she took her seat and looked at the worksheet she just received.

"You all have forty five minutes to complete this worksheet," Barkin said as he gave each student their paper, "starting from now!"

Kim picked up her pencil and began reading through the questions, but of course HK's attention did not waver. Kim could tell. She's always had this feeling ever since he took her up as his 'master'.

Trying to focus on the work Kim filled in the first multiple choice question, then a familiar voice almost made her jump, and probably the rest of the class, "Declaration: Correct!"

"Quiet!" snapped Barkin as he took his seat at the front of the class.

Kim decided to ignore her droid, since no one else seemed too bothered about it, she rolled her eyes, read the next question and carefully filled in the bubble, "Declaration: Correct!"

Barkin stood out of his chair this time, "I said quiet!" 

Kim looked over her shoulder this time, hissing at her droid, "HK! I don't need your help!"

Ron's head leaned in closer, "I do." 

"Possible!" Kim looked forward to find Barkin towering over her desk, "You do know what I do to cheaters in this class, don't you?"

"Erm…" Kim took a big gulp, "detention?"

"Precisely!" 

"But sir, I…"

"Get that thing out of my class before it costs you an F!"

"Threat: Do so and I shall have your…"

"Errr!" Kim's hand found it's way over HK's vocabulator just in time, "Whatever you say, Mr. Barkin."

Kim's wide smile didn't fool anyone, the anxiety in her voice was far too clear, "Eich Kay, please."

"Statement: Very well, master." With that he made his way outside.

---------------------------------------

The school hallways were empty, but not necessarily clean with all the papers and random junk thrown all over the floor, but that didn't stop Drakken and Shego from sneaking around…or at least Drakken was sneaking.

"Shego, why can't you ever just play along with my plans?" whined Drakken from behind the wall as he watched Shego stroll casually down the corridor.

She turned to face him, "And look like an idiot pretending to hide from imaginary kids?"

Drakken scowled and paced to Shego's side, he pulled out his ridiculous looking scanner, "According to this the droid should be…"

"In front of us?" Shego pointed at a droid that stood just on the other side of the corridor, standing tall and proud in front of the school doors. Quickly she pulled Drakken from his collar to behind one of the lockers. Both of them peeked their heads around it and studied their subject.

"There it is, Shego!" He awed at its silver hull, shining brightly as the sun's rays reflected off it's surface through the school doors behind it.

Suddenly they heard a door slam and to their surprise another droid, this one rusty-red, made its way down the corridor.

Both Drakken and Shego exchanged shocked glances, "There are two of them?" 

The rusty droid froze in place when it spotted the other one at the other end, "Exclamation: My photoreceptors must be deceiving me!"

"Irritated Exclamation: There you are!" The silver droid spoke with the same voice, "My master has been looking all over for you. Quick Clarification: But now that I have found you we can discuss taking you to him. Unnecessary Addendum: And put an end to hostilities."

"Query: Who are you?"

"Answer: I am HK-50 assassination protocol droid. Irritated Query: Now will you be coming or not?"

"Shocked Query: HK-50? Superior? Boasting Clarification: I am HK-47…"

"Dismissive Statement: There is no need to clarify anything. You are obsolete. That is all I need to know."

"Countering Statement: On the contrary, you shall find that I am a sophisticated assassin droid. Threat: Must I educate you in proper assassination protocols to prove it?"

The silver droid known as HK-50 drew out some type of blaster rifle, "Unconvincing Resignation: Very well, if conflict is the only way to resolve this matter then you leave me no choice."

---------------------------------------

The class room shook when the sounds of explosions and blaster fire erupted in the corridor. The entire class were about to leap out of their seats to check out what's going on when Barkin held his arms out and stood in front of the board.

"Ah, ah, ah!" He eyed everyone and gestured for them to sit back down, "No body leaves this classroom until the forty five minutes are up."

Ron held his arm up, "But Mr. B…"

"No buts!" Barkin snapped, "I didn't toil all night to prepare this paper just for you kids to run off at the first sound some attention craving robot makes!"

Kim and Ron gave each other a shrug before they sat back down on their desks and went back to their papers. Lights flashed and noises erupted from behind the classroom door…

'What's going on out there?' Kim wondered.

---------------------------------------

"Optimum targeting ratio achieved."

Another explosion went off, billowing more smoke into the corridor as Drakken and Shego ran in various directions, desperately trying to find some place to hide.

"Shego!" Drakken called from behind her as she held his hand, "They're out of control!"

"I know!" She stopped and looked around, covering her head to dodge random lasers coming her way, "We need to find a place to hide before…"

A laser ripped through the air and between Drakken and Shego, striking an object shrouded behind the smoke with a deafening clang.

"Systems failing master!" cried a droid as it fell with a heavy thud.

"Do you think its dead?" asked Drakken, but his response came with the sounds of mechanical motion behind them.

They turned to find the silhouette of the second droid coming towards them through the smoke, its red eyes glowing and a blaster rifle in its arms. Drakken shook like a leaf, but was rescued when Shego swiftly tugged him out of its way and the two of them waited on the side till the smoke cleared.

And there it was, the rusted droid standing proudly over its kill. The silver droid, HK-50, as it designated itself, lay on its stomach, sparks erupting from its wounded torso.

Drakken and Shego's mouths fell wide open, and as if on cue the school bell rang, waking them up from their trance.

"Doctor D, we've got to get out of here, come on!"

"No!" he snapped and pulled her arm away, "Not without that droid's specifications I'm not."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"I have to take it to my lab. It's the only way!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Shego gestured back at the droid, "hello! _Assassin_ droids! That doesn't exactly spell 'pacifists', you know."

Suddenly Drakken had that dumbfounded look on his face, she frowned and waved her hand in front of him, "What are you looking at?"

"Shego…you're a genius!"

----------------------------------

Kim dashed out of the class room, ignoring the burn holes on the walls and lockers, avoiding the craters on the floor, and desperately running down the corridor with Ron following behind.

Her eyes scanned the halls keeping a lookout for her droid, but that only grew more difficult as more and more students began to flood the school. 

At last she stopped to catch her breath and began to turn to her sidekick, "Ron, do you see him anywhere- oh, Eich Kay!"

Standing tall and unscathed was her droid, Ron's head then peeked from behind, "Found him!"

"Assessment: It appears our troubles have only just begun, master."

"What happened, Eich Kay? Are you alright?"

"Mocking Answer: Oh I'm fine, master! I only just discovered a sub-standard duplicate of me, reduced him to spare parts, and left them to rust in this facility."

Ron stepped between the two, "Well, that's no big, right? He's the only one…right?"

"Answer: No, once again, you are wrong, buffoonish meatbag. If someone was capable of creating cheap duplicates of me then they must possess blueprints. Meaning there is a high probability there are more."

"Aww, man."

"Wade." Kim called on her wrist Kimmunicator.

Wade appeared with his usual wide smile on the mini screen, "Hey Kim! How's your pet droid doing?"

"Not so good, he says he found a duplicate of him."

Wade's eyes widened, "Not good! If there's a duplicate then that could mean someone has the blueprints to…"

"Yeah we got that already, we need you to scan his parts and see what you can dig up.", Kim looked up at the droid, "Mind showing us where they are, Eich Kay?"

"Answer: This way, master." He took them down the corridor and stopped when he looked at an empty spot on the ground, "Shocked Statement: This cannot be!"

Kim quickly glanced at Ron who shrugged at her before she looked back at HK, "What is it?"

"Irritated Answer: The sub-standard duplicate's parts are no longer here." HK turned to face his master, his eyes glowing with fury, "Assumption: Someone must have taken them."

"Great!" Kim sighed in agitation and looked back at the mini-screen, "Sorry about that, Wade. We'll get back to you if we find anything."

Ron placed his hand on HK's shoulders and joined the droid in staring at the floor, "Cheer up chum, I'm sure the dude's gone to a better place now."

"Query: What is this place you speak of, buffoonish meatbag?"

Ron stretched his arms high as he spoke, "You know, like droid heaven, where all assassin droids like you go and do the things they've always wanted to do."

"Extrapolation: If such a place exists then I must find it and ensure the second-rate duplicate is denied from it."

Ron slumped his shoulders and met the droid's eyes, "You never give your targets a break, do you?

"Come on guys," Kim called ahead as she walked to the school doors, "let's go home."

Ron paced up beside her with HK following behind, "Do you think your dad has any answers?"

Kim sighed,"That's what I'm hoping for, Ron. If Wade couldn't help then dad is our last resort."

"Statement: As a meatbag would say, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'" 

-----------------------------------------------------------

A.N. 

Plenty of awesomness coming your way. :-D


End file.
